The Betrayded
by kqts
Summary: When Stephanie becomes a host to the YPM she ends up betraing her friend, too.Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. K.A. Applegate does. But I do own all the characters that you do not find in any of the Animorph books.

The Betrayed

Hi, my name is Stephanie and by surprise I became a voluntary controler.If you want to know why I became one and how I be betraded my best friend, read my story.

"Since you have been a very good girl, I will give you a surprize.Look in your my mom told me after the first week of school.

I wondered what it was. I hoped it was a book because I really love reading. As I looked in my bed room I found a Animorph book. I never read that series ever before. But before long I was an addict. I bought the books as they came. I stuck to the series till the end. I was disappointed in the last book ALOT! And I mean ALOT! Even then I shared the series with my best friend Nicky. She also became an addict.

"Hey, Stephanie! Wanna join FF?" Jessica, who is practicly my second best friend, asked me during lunch hour.

"FF?" I repeated "Yeah.We do many stuffs there..." she said thinking "Like going camping, taking cooking lessons and you know, stuff like that. Oh! And did I forget to mention it was free? So do you want to join?"

"Um. Sure I will ask my parents about it." I replied.

"Ok. I hope to see you there. Today at 4:00 PM."

Mom gave me a ride home since it was raining, so I had time to ask about going to FF. Whatever that stood for. She said yes like usual because she did not have the time to hang out with me.

"Oh! I can't belive you made it! Wanna go into the draw? If you win you get to be made a full member today instead of waiting." Jessie exclaimed.  
"Sure" I replied.  
She looked even happier than she was before. She made me fill in a piece of paper the put it in a box.  
Before the meeting ended Connor, a person from school I do not know very well pulled my name out of the box.  
"And today's winner is Stephanie Quarill! Come with us when the meeting will be finished. You can bring Jessie if you want" He said over the microphone.

When we reached a small room Jessie and I went inside.  
"Stephanie, since you read all the Animorphs and always complained that you felt lonely and that you wanted 24 hour company so we wanted to help you become a host." she explained.  
"You, mean it?" I said.  
"Yup!" She told me.  
"I know this is not a very good question to ask but, may I please have a Yeerk from the YPM? I will also be voluntary." I said.  
Jessie nodded.

We walked to the pool in silence. I admit that I was a little bit nervous to meet it. I bent down into the pool and got my splendid long Irish red hair wet and messy.

(Hi, I am Codrill 256, and you are?)

Codrill is pronounced Cod-rill

(Stephanie)

He made me even more nervous as he searched through my memories.

(Ah. So you want me to do your school work for you. And do not worry I will try to give you at least two hours a day of free time.)

(Thanks)

We rode home in silence.

After a while I asked (Could I have control while we are sitting in the car, please?)

(Sure)

During school hours I talked with Codrill, but I talked less with him in Mr.Tidwell's class because he asked "Stephanie are you listening or are you up in space today?"

He is a Yeerk himself so he knows what it looks like when you talk to your Yeerk.

"Hey, Stephanie! Wanna come over to my house this afternoon?" Jessie asked.

"Sure" we said

"So what do you want to talk about?" we asked Jessie.

"Visser three wants Nicky. So, because you are her best friend, he wants you to get her to join FF." they replied.

"Why Nicky?"

"Because Visser three is afraid that she, once she figures out you are a controller will tell everyone about us and ruin our lives. Codrill, Jessie wants to talk to your host."

After we talked, the yeerks made a plan on how to get Nicky.

I was in the cafeteria when I spotted Nicky.

"Hey, Nicky! Do you want to eat with me?" I asked

"Sure."

"Nicky, would you like to join FF? It has a lot of stuff like swimming classes, field trips, clubs, gymnasium and other stuffs like that." Codrill said.

"No, not really. I don't really like clubs... Ok. Ok. I'll tell you a secret that you cannot tell anybody because it's... Shameful. I don't want to go because I suspect it is the Sharing in disguise. I do not want constant attention. I do not want it to do constant critism, ether. I want to have control over my body. Do my homework alone, talking alone, you know do stuff alone. I kind of think I'm paranoid sometimes. So, yeah. That is why I don't want to join FF." She explained.

As soon as we got home we got on the phone to call Jessie.

"Did it work? She said no to us because she thinks it's the Sharing in disguise and because she doesn't want to be a host." we said

"She said the same thing to us. Well I guess it is time to do plan Z." Jessica said.  
Nicky & Jessie were at my house the next Saturday morning for plan Z. It was playing the game Truth or Dare.

"Dare." Nicky said.

"Um. Ok, I dare you to go to FF at 4:00 today." Jessie said.

"If you dare me to do that, then I dare you both to come with me & lick the floor." Nicky retorted.

After we heard the talk we decided to go play a trick that will lead us to the infestation room.

Jessica, Shamic 371 (Jessie's Yeerk), Codrill & I didn't really want to do this but Visser 3 ordered us to do it. So she is going to get a Yeerk from Visser 7 who is part of the YPM.

"Let's play a trick on the manager. I know you guys would really enjoy it. First we go and open the door to the far left corner, then with these keys I found on the ground we open the door and scare the manager." Codrill said with my mouth.

It was amazing that he sounded so much like me. Even I couldn't tell that he was doing the talking if I wasn't in my own body.

After we were in the infestation room, Visser 4 ordered Hork-Bajir guards to drag her into the infestation pier. She screamed. She kicked. She called us traitors. But she couldn't delai the infestation. We all felt really bad because we all knew she gone against her will but if we didn't do it Visser 3 would have given her an evil Yeerk who like to torture peaple and force them to do stuff they hate.

After they got up we went to a secret soundproof room.

When she got back up she said "She is one nasty girl. She keeps calling me Yeerk Filth & Evil Slug" Reckit 265 said.

"We knew she would do that Reckit...Nicky I'm really sorry for this, but Visser 3 ordered us to do it. If we didn't you would of gotten an even worse Yeerk." Codrill explained.

"We are really sorry for you but after a while you two may become friends. Tell me in two weeks if you like him or not. If you don't like him we will change Yeerks. If you like him you can keep him. Do you still want to be our friends?" Jessie asked.

"Sure" Nicky said.

As soon as we were done our little chit-chat we called our parents and asked if we could go for ice-cream at DQ. 


End file.
